Moonlight Dream
by KimSora94
Summary: [REVISED] ONESHOOT! Bulan merupakan tempat dimana surga berada dan oleh karenanya sebuah kerajaan yang damai berada di tempat itu.. Disanalah sepasang kekasih hidup dengan damai dan menari di antara pendar cahaya yang lembut serta alunan musik waltz yang mengiringinya/ nggak pinter bikin summary.. langsung cekidot/ EXO KrisYeol GS! (early warning)


**Tittle: Moonlight Dream**

**Author: XOXO Kim Cloud**

**Pairing: Krisyeol**

**Genre: Angst and Romance of course**

**Warning(s): typo yang banyaknya sungguh tidak terkira, GS for uke.**

**Disclaimer: inspirasi dari cerita ini adalah sebuah komik dengan judul yang sama dari mangaka favorit saya, Mitsuki Kaco. Alur cerita akan (mungkin) sama dengan komik tersebut dan beberapa adegan akan diambil secara langsung dari karya tersebut karena memang saya terlalu suka dengan cerita tersebut. Dan yang jelas Krisyeol adalah emak dan babe saya sama abang sehun XDD**

**Moonlight Dreams **

" Apakah benar disini tempat tinggal Kris Wu?" seorang gadis berusia sekitar tiga puluh tahun muncul di depan pintu sebuah rumah sederhana di pinggiran kota yang dikelilingi dengan hutan yang sangat damai dan penuh dengan ketenangan.

Wajah gadis itu seakan menampar seorang lelaki tua berusia hampir delapan puluh tahunan yang membuka pintu rumah sederhana itu pada kenyataan.

Ia sungguh mengingat wajah itu. Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya, bagaimana mungkin ia melupakan wajah yang sudah hampir dua puluh tahun tersebut tidak ia temui.

Sebuah wajah yang membawanya pada kenyataan pahit yang hingga saat ini terus ia sesali. Bahwa ia tidak bisa memiliki pemilik wajah serupa lainnya karena perbedaan status di antara mereka.

Saat itu ia hanyalah seorang anak yang lahir dari seorang pelayan yang dijual oleh seorang bangsawan kepada rumah bordil atau rumah pelacuran. Ketika sang ibu diketahui sedang mengandung anak hasil dari kegiatan pelacuran yang dilalui ibunya melalui pemaksaan itu, sang ibu nyaris saja dibuang ke dalam hutan jika bukan sang nyonya keluarga Park yang sangat iba dengan nasib ibunya sehingga ia pun menyelamatkan ibunya dan menjadikannya sebagai seorang pelayan di dalam keluarga tersebut.

Dan ia pun lahir di dalam lingkungan keluarga yang penuh dengan kegembiraan itu. Setelah ia beranjak cukup besar ia pun mulai membantu beberapa pekerjaan di rumah megah terssebut hingga akhirnya kemampuan otaknya itu membuatnya diangkat sebagai pengajar bagi putri satu-satunya keluarga bangsawan tersebut.

Ia lulusan universitas terbaik Jepang yang bersumpah untuk melayani keluarga bangsawan sekaligus pedagang atau yangban, Keluarga Park, di ibukota negara yang dulu dikenal dengan sebutan Joseon itu. Berkat bantuan keluarga itu, ia menjadi beberapa orang yang beruntung karena dapat mengenyam pendidikan modern dan mendapatkan kehidupan yang cukup terjamin dengan bekerja sebagai seorang pengajar.

Namun, ia juga harus mengutuk kemudahan tersebut, karena dengan statusnya yang hanya sebagai seorang pengajar sekaligus pelayan keluarga Park, ia tidak bisa memiliki permatanya, satu-satunya putri keluarga tersebut, yang jelas tidak bisa ia jangkau.

" Dia ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal padamu, Kris-sshi."

Begitulah kalimat pertama yang langsung dilontarkan oleh gadis berwajah cantik dengan kedua belah pipi yang terlihat penuh tersebut ditambah lagi dengan mata bulat yang besar sekaligus bibir mungilnya yang semakin membuat gadis itu seakan karbon kopi dari permatanya itu.

" Apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu, nona?" tanya lelaki berumur bernama Kris itu dengan senyum lembut yang tak pernah lepas dari wajah rupawan yang hampir tenggelam oleh waktu.

" Aku harap kau mau bertemu dengannya untuk yang terakhir kalinya, Kris-sshi. Dokter sudah memvonisnya tidak akan bertahan lama lagi di dunia ini. Aku memohon dengan sangat kepadamu untuk sudilah kau bertemu dengannya. Aku datang atas kemauannya sekaligus kemauanku sendiri, karena aku tidak ingin kau melewatkan kepergiannya begitu saja." Merasa _namja_ berumur di hadapannya itu tidak akan memberikan komentarnya, gadis itupun melanjutkan kata-katanya.

" Kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang sudah bersama dengan ibu semenjak ia kecil. Kau adalah pengajarnya, kau adalah orang yang selalu setia bersamanya sampai akhirnya appa mengetahui perasaanmu untuk ibu. Kau adalah satu-satunya cinta bagi ibu. Meskipun ibu selalu mengatakan kata itu kepada kami, tapi aku tahu, kata cinta ibu untukmu memiliki arti yang lebih dalam dari itu. Semua orang bahkan kami anaknya, mengenal ia sebagai seorang Park Chanyeol, tapi kau mengenalnya sebagai seorang Chanyeol, Chanli, dan semua kenangan masa kecil ibu. Kau satu-satunya yang mengenal semua itu, Kris-sshi. Kuharap kau bersedia kembali ke Seoul bersamaku untuk menemui ibu. Aku memohon dengan sangat Kris-sshi," gadis muda itupun menangis tergugu ketika ia menyelesaikan semua perasaan yang ia rasakan saat itu.

Kris Wu pun hanya bisa menyodorkan sekotak tissue kepada gadis yang tangisnya mulai mereda. Gadis itupun menyunggingkan senyum simpul sebagai pengganti rasa terima kasihnya atas perhatian sederhana yang diberikan padanya kepada namja yang sudah berumur itu.

" Apakah anda bisa memenuhi permintaanku ini sebagai perantara dari permintaan terakhir seorang Park Chanyeol?" Kris pun melepas kacamatanya dan memijit pangkal hidungnya sembari menghela nafas panjang, tanda bahwa ia tidak lagi bisa menghindar dari kewajibannya setelah ia melakukannya hampir selama dua puluh tahun.

" Bagaimana dengan ayahmu? Aku masih mengingat dengan jelas pengusiran yang ia lakukan padaku dua puluh tahun yang lalu dengan alasan hubungan rahasia yang terjalin diantara saya dan nona Chanli, padahal saat itu adalah saat dimana kami sudah memilih untuk melanjutkan hidup kami masing-masing. Nona dan aku terlibat janji untuk menutup perasaan kami semenjak ia menikah dengan ayahmu. Setelah saat itu, aku hanyalah pelayan nona yang siap mati kapan saja untuk nona saya," kata Kris lagi-lagi dengan helaan nafas panjang.

Putri terakhir dari nonanya itu pun menundukkan kepalanya mendengar penuturan mantan guru bagi ibunya itu, namun, sejenak kemudian ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan memandang Kris tepat pada matanya.

Sungguh gadis bermarga Shim itu adalah karbon kopi dari seorang Park Chanyeol. Putri yang sejak berumur sepuluh tahun menjadi anak didiknya itu tak akan ragu untuk memandang lawan bicaranya tepat pada matanya seolah menantang lawan bicaranya itu untuk tidak memandang rendah kemampuan yang ia miliki, mengingat statusnya sebagai seorang wanita di masa yang penuh dengan kekejaman terhadap para wanita.

Beruntung ia dilahirkan sebagai seorang putri keluarga berpengaruh sehingga ia bisa lari dari kekejaman perang yang membuat kedua Korea terpecah. Ia harus dilarikan ke luar dari negara tempat ia dilahirkan oleh keluarganya karena mereka tidak ingin permata mereka itu melihat semua kekejaman yang ada di medan perang.

Bersama dengan Kris, sang pelayan setia, mereka menempuh banyak perjalanan hingga akhirnya mereka terdampar bersama sebuah negara yang jauh dari tempat asal mereka yaitu, Amerika Serikat. Keluarga Park sudah terlalu mempercayakan semua kebutuhan putri tunggal mereka kepada seorang Kris Wu sehingga Kris lah yang dipercayai untuk menjadi teman perjalanan sang putri.

Akibat dari pelarian itulah muncul benih-benih cinta diantara keduanya. Park Chanyeol tumbuh menjadi seorang gadis yang sangat menarik dan memiliki pesona yang tidak bisa disangkal oleh siapapun yang menjatuhkan pandangannya kepada gadis itu.

Wajah yang mengatakan dengan jelas bahwa ia adalah seorang asia, kulitnya yang putih bagaikan pualam serta rambut hitam berkilau yang jatuh pada pinggang ramping milik gadis itu, membuat sebuah perpaduan yang sangat sempurna dan tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa semua itu merupakan kesempurnaan makhluk ciptaan Tuhan itu.

Begitu pula dengan Kris yang merupakan seorang pemuda tampan dengan sentuhan barat yang tidak diketahui asalnya, berotak brilian sehingga ia bisa mencapai gelar sarjana-nya di universitas Tokyo di usia yang masih belia. Mereka sering sekali disebut sebagai pasangan yang sempurna karena kesempurnaan yang mereka miliki. Namun, perbedaan status diantara keduanya membuat tidak adanya kelanjutan hubungan di antara mereka berdua.

" Aku yang akan menjadi penjamin keselamatanmu Kris-sshi. Ini adalah permintaan ibuku yang sudah berkali-kali ia utarakan padaku. Hanya aku yang dipercayai oleh ibu untuk membawamu bersamaku. Aku memohon dengan sangat padamu, Kris-sshi," kata-kata gadis itu membuat Kris Wu tersadar dari ingatan masa lalunya.

Ia pun terbelalak ketika ia mendapati gadis itu mulai beranjak dari duduknya dan hampir saja mendudukkan diri tepat di hadapan kaki Kris. Jika saja tangan Kris tidak dengan cepat menarik kembali gadis itu untuk tidak melanjutkan niatnya barusan.

" Kau tidak bisa merendahkan dirimu seperti ini, nona," cegah Kris sembari memegang erat lengan mungil milik gadis dihadapannya itu. Ia pun memandang gadis itu tepat pada tatapan mata yang mengarah tajam kepadanya. Tatapan tajam gadis itu tidak pernah goyah, itu adalah bukti keteguhan gadis itu pada pendiriannya.

" Baiklah, kalau begitu, ijinkan saya untuk mengambil sesuatu terlebih dahulu," dengan itu, Kris pun beranjak dari duduknya dan meraih tongkat yang menjadi teman perjalanannya selama beberapa tahun belakangan ini. Ia pun menghilang dibalik sebuah pintu bercat putih yang menjadi pembatas dengan satu-satunya ruangan tertutup di dalam rumah sederhana tersebut.

Gadis itu mengamati pemandangan sekitarnya dan mendapati seluruh penjuru rumah tersebut dihiasi oleh kaca-kaca bening yang membuat rumah itu dipenuhi oleh sinar matahari pagi yang begitu menghangatkan. Gadis itupun tersenyum miris mendapati keadaan di sekitarnya itu.

_" Ibu ingin sekali tinggal di sebuah tempat yang jauh dari keramaian dimana ibu bisa menikmati pemandangan alam setiap harinya."_

Keinginan ibunya itu sangatlah berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan tempat tinggal keluarganya yang tinggal di sebuah kawasan elit kota Seoul yang meskipun terkesan damai, tetap saja di penuhi dengan lalu-lalang segala jenis kendaraan bermotor. Rumah ini adalah rumah yang selalu diimpikan oleh ibunya.

_" Sewaktu ibu tinggal di tanah yang jauh, ibu memiliki sebuah hamparan pekarangan luas yang dipenuhi dengan berbagai jenis bunga. Dan salah satu kesayangan ibu adalah mawar merah yang terang sewarna dengan darah. Mereka sangatlah indah namun, penuh dengan duri yang tajam untuk melindungi diri karena kerapuhan yang mereka miliki. Seseorang mengatakan pada ibu bahwa bunga itu sungguh mirip dengan ibu..."_

Gadis itupun lagi-lagi hanya bisa tersenyum miris mendapati sebuah pekarangan di belakang rumah sederhana itu. Dimana pekarangan tersebut dapat dilihat dengan jelas dari tempat duduknya saat ini karena hanya ada pintu kaca yang membatasi ruangan di dalam rumah tersebut dengan pekarangan yang dipenuhi dengan mawar merah yang terkembang dengan sempurna di musim panas ini.

' Mungkin benar perumpamaan yang diberikan orang itu kepada ibu. Ibu adalah orang paling keras kepala yang pernah kukenal, bahkan ayah pun tidak bisa menolak semua permintaan ibu jika pendirian ibu sudah teguh. Namun, semua itu hanya dilakukan untuk menutupi semua kerapuhan yang dimiliki oleh ibu,' batin gadis itu. Kini ia juga mengetahui, siapa sebenarnya seseorang yang dimaksud oleh ibunya itu. Ia tidak buta, ia bisa melihat sendiri semua bukti orang yang begitu mengenal ibunya itu di seluruh penjuru rumah ini.

_" Dan yang paling penting, sejak kecil ibu bermimpi untuk memiliki rumah yang dipenuhi dengan kaca ataupun jendela-jendela besar seperti rumah masa kecil termpat ibu dibesarkan. Karena dengan banyaknya kaca dan jendela besar, akan memudahkan sinar bulan keperakan yang indah menerangi seluruh penjuru rumah."_

Dari cerita- cerita masa kecil yang sering ia dengarkan dari ibunya itu membuat, ia sadar seberapa dalam laki-laki tua yang baru saja ia temui itu mengenal semua tentang ibunya. Semua yang ada di dalam rumah ini juga seakan menjadi cerminan seberapa dalam perasaan laki-laki itu kepada ibunya.

Kisah cinta ibunya dan pria tua kesepian itu mengingatkannya kepada kisah cinta Heloise dan Abelard yang tidak bisa lagi bersatu akibat adanya kekejaman orang lain di dalam cerita itu.

Namun, menurut pendapat gadis itu, Heloise dan Abelard masihlah lebih beruntung karena setidaknya mereka bisa merajut kasih meskipun dalam waktu yang cukup singkat. Tetapi, kisah cinta ibunya dan pria itu hanya bisa berakhir di dalam hati dan pikiran mereka masing-masing karena jurang pemisah yang memisahkan mereka terlalu dalam untuk diseberangi.

**Sementara itu...**

Kris mengambil sebuah kotak kayu berukiran indah itu dari sebuah tempat yang selama ini ia hindari. Selama hampir dua puluh tahun, ia selalu menolak keberadaan kotak itu dengan menyembunyikannya di sebuah tempat yang dalam. Hampir dua puluh tahun kotak itu berada di loteng yang berada tepat di atas kamar pribadinya, hingga akhirnya kotak tersebut ditenggelamkan oleh debu dan sarang laba-laba.

Ia meraba saku celananya dan meraih sebuah benda yang menjadi pasangan dari gembok yang terpasang pada kotak tersebut. Ia pun membuka kotak tersebut dan memandang rindu pada foto-foto yang setelah sekian lama terpendam akhirnya membuatnya mengingat kembali kenangan manisnya di negeri yang jauh itu.

Tangan keriputnya itu mengambil sebuah foto dari tumpukan kecil yang berada di sudut kotak tersebut. Tampaklah foto seorang gadis yang beranjak dewasa dengan mata bulat yang tertutup sepenuhnya hingga membentuk sebuah lengkungan yang indah serta sebuah senyuman lebar yang selalu menghiasi haari-harinya.

Sedangkan sesosok laki-laki dewasa berdiri dibelakang gadis itu dengan syal yang dipenuhi oleh salju.

Kris kemudian membalik foto itu dan tersenyum ketika membaca pesan yang ditulis dengan rapi yang berada di belakang foto tersebut.

**December 25th, 1955**

_Hari natal yang sangat menggembirakan! Salju pertama turun tepat pada malam natal! Ini adalah white christmas untukku! Bersama dengan orabeoni kami membangun manusia salju seperti tetangga yang lain di sini... Merry White Christmas. Apakah pengejaanku sudah benar, orabeoni?_

**Chanli, Park with Kris, Wu**

Kris tersenyum mengingat satu dari beribu kenangan kebahagiaan yang pernah ia rasakan bersama nona-nya itu. Pandangannya pun teralih kepada sebuah bungkusan berisi kotak kayu sederhana berukuran cukup besar yang terletak tepat disisi tumpukan foto itu.

Tangan keriputnya mengangkat bungkusan kotak tersebut dengan penuh kehati-hatian, mata yang sudah mulai mengabur di telan usia itu memandang nanar kotak yang sangat bersejarah tersebut ketika kain penutupnya telah tersingkap sepenuhnya.

**Flashback **

_" Apakah ini benar-benar diberikan untukku, orabeoni?" tanya gadis itu sambil memasang wajah takjubnya kepada benda yang saat ini berada di dalam genggamannya itu. Sang pemuda yang berusia lima belas tahun lebih tua dari pada dirinya itu menjawabnya dengan sebuah anggukan serta sebuah senyuman yang sangat tulus dari wajah yang biasanya terlihat sangat dingin itu._

_" Benarkah, orabeoni memberikan kotak musik indah ini untukku?" tanya gadis yang beranjak dewasa itu lagi-lagi dengan mata bulatnya yang berbinar cerah yang dapat membuat siapapun yang memandangnya, jatuh ke dalam pesona mata indah itu._

_" Tentu saja itu untukmu, Chanyeol-ah Aku sengaja membelikannya untukmu ketika aku dalam perjalanan kembali dari Tokyo dahulu. Bukankah kau pernah mengatakan padaku kalau kau menginginkan kotak musik seperti milik nyonya. Jadi saat itu aku berpikir untuk memberikanmu ini sebagai oleh-oleh namun, karena keadaan, aku pun baru bisa memberikannya padamu sekarang," jawab pemuda tampan itu masih dengan senyuman tipis namun, indah terpampang jelas di wajahnya. _

_Chanyeol pun membuka penutup kotak musik itu dengan penuh semangat. Detik berikutnya setelah penutup kotak itu dibuka, alunan musik indah itupun mengalun memenuhi ruangan senyap penuh dengan cahaya keperakan bulan yang bersinar dengan penuhnya. Kedua insan berlawanan jenis itupun larut dalam suasana tenang yang tercipta di antara mereka._

**Flashback off**

Lelaki tua itupun tersenyum mengingat salah satu episode manis dengan gadis kecilnya itu. Mungkin ia masih merasa terhina dengan pengusiran yang dilakukan oleh suami nonanya itu. Tapi, ia tidak bisa menolak permintaan sang nona kecilnya itu. Ia juga harus memenuhi janji yang sudah ia ucapkan berpuluh-puluh tahun lamanya.

Ia pun beranjak dari tempatnya merenung untuk sejenak tersebut. Ia tidak bisa membuat tamu yang sudah jauh-jauh menjemputnya dari Seoul untuk menunggu lebih lama lagi. Jika saja keadaan ini bukanlah keadaan darurat, ia pasti tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk menanyakan semua kisah masa kecil sang nona kepadanya.

Sampai pada ujung tangga yang paling bawah, tiba-tiba saja jantungnya berdetak dengan keras seakan memberitahukan sesuatu yang sudah tertulis di dalam catatan takdir. Ia pun tersenyum dan menyentuh dada kiri tempat jantungnya bersemayam di dalam tubuhnya.

' Sepertinya keputusanku untuk membawa kembali kotak musik ini kepadamu adalah keputusan yang benar, huh?' gumam laki-laki tua itu kepada sesuatu yang menghampirinya bersamaan dengan berhembusnya angin musim panas yang menerobos melalui jendela yang menghubungkannya dengan hamparan mawar merah yang merekah dengan sempurna.

Ia pun menarik secarik kertas dan menuliskan sesuatu di dalam kertas itu. Setelah selesai, ia pun melipat kertas itu dan menyelipkannya di dalam saku mantel yang ia kenakan.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Tidak ada pembicaraan yang berarti di antara kedua orang berbeda generasi sepanjang perjalanan mereka dari Gangwondo menuju ibukota Korea Selatan, Seoul. Lelaki itu lebih memilih untuk memandang pemandangan yang terhampar di depanya serta di samping kirinya.

Sesekali ia bisa melihat gadis yang sedang berfokus pada jalanan di depannya mencuri pandang ke arahnya serta mencoba untuk memulai sebuah pembicaraannya dari sudut matanya.

Namun, dengan segala kemampuan yang ia dapatkan dari penghindarannya dari tatapan gadis-gadis semasa ia muda dulu, ia berhasil untuk menghindarinya. Hingga akhirnya keadaan hening dengan alunan musik pop masa kini mengalir di antara mereka sampai akhirnya perjalanan mereka terhenti di tujuan akhir mereka.

Matahari sudah tenggelam di ufuk barat, ketika mobil yang mereka berhenti tepat di sebuah bangunan yang bertuliskan rumah sakit Universitas Nasional Seoul. Mereka berdua sampai pada sebuah lorong panjang yang berisikan kamar rawat khusus.

Di depan sebuah ruangan yang terletak di ujung lorong tersebut, berkumpulah orang-orang yang beberapa di antaranya merupakan wajah yang sangat familiar dalam ingatan pria tua itu. Satu dari orang-orang itupun menyadari kehadiran mereka dan dengan segera menghampiri putri bungsu keluarga tersebut.

" Dari mana saja kau, Chanmi? Tahukah kau kami semua panik ketika menyadari kau sudah tidak ada di..." kata-kata sang putra pertama pun terputus ketika ia menyadari siapa yang dibawa oleh adik bungsu kesayangannya itu.

" Kau... tidak mungkin..."

" Siapa, Hyun?" tanya sebuah suara berat yang sedari tadi memandang interaksi kedua buah hatinya itu. Ia pun beranjak ketika putra pertamanya itu tak kunjung memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaannya. Matanya pun ikut terbelalak ketika melihat sesosok pria yang hampir dua puluh tahun lalu ia usir dari kediamannya.

" Untuk apa kau kemari, Kris Wu? Apakah kembali untuk menggoda wanita yang sudah hampir meninggal di dalam sana?" kata Shim Changmin, yang menyandang status sebagai suami dari gadis kecilnya itu.

" Cukup ayah. Aku yang membawanya kemari atas permintaan dari ibu sendiri. Apakah ayah tega untuk membiarkan permintaan ibu berlalu begitu saja? Apakah ayah ingin ibu untuk menyesali permintaan yang tidak terpenuhi itu?" kata sang putri bungsu dengan penuh ketegasan. Sangat mirip dengan keteguhan hati sang nona kecilnya yang bertahan dengan keteguhannya untuk menyimpan rapat-rapat semua perasaannya pada lelaki tua itu hingga saat ini.

" Apa yang nona Chanmi katakan memang benar tuan Shim. Selama ini nona bertahan dengan pendiriannya untuk memberikan semua kebahagiaan dan kesetiaannya untuk keluarga yang sudah meminangnya sebagai seorang menantu. Tidak sedikitpun ia dan saya untuk melakukan apapun yang bisa membuat keteguhan kami goyah," terang pria tua itu dengan tenang. Raut marah suami sang nona kecilnya, Shim Changmin, itupun mengendur.

" Aku memang mencintai nona sampai hari ini. Tapi orang yang aku cintai kini hanyalah sebuah kenangan yang hanya bisa aku dan nona ingat. Dan sampai akhir hayat ini, aku cukup tahu diri tuan Shim. Aku hanyalah seorang anak pelayan yang tidak diketahui asalnya sekaligus seorang pengajar yang tidak bisa menggapainya," sambung pria tua yang kini tampak lelah itu.

" Baiklah, tolong temui Chanyeol. Aku tidak ingin ia semakin membenciku karena tidak bisa mengabulkan permintaan sederhananya ini," balas Changmin sambil mempersilahkan mantan pengajar itu masuk ke dalam ruangan tempat sang nona pujaannya itu dirawat.

Tidak ingin menimbulkan kecurigaan yang lebih jauh, Kris pun melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam ruangan perawatan tersebut dan membiarkan pintu ruangan tersebut terbuka.

Di dalam ruangan tersebut, ia bisa melihat sesosok tubuh yang telah renta itu sedang memandang bulan yang sedang bersinar dengan penuh itu.

" Aku datang untuk memenuhi permintaanmu, nona Chanli," kata pria tua itu yang membuat sosok itu menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum penuh kerinduan menatap sosok pria tua yang kini menatapnya.

Wanita yang kini hanya bisa terbaring lemah di atas ranjang perawatannya itupun tersenyum dengan indah, sama indahnya seperti senyum yang selalu ditampilkan oleh gadis kecilnya di masa-masa bahagia yang pernah mereka lalui bersama. Wanita itu merasakan dirinya seakan terlempar ke dalam memori menyenangkannya ketika mendengar panggilan kesayangan sang _orabeoni_ untuknya itu.

" Sudah lama kita tidak berjumpa, _orabeoni_. Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya sosok sang nona dengan suara seraknya. Sang lelaki tua itupun mengambil sebuah gelas dan menuangkan sedikit air putih yang terletak didekatnya sambil tak lupa memberikan sebuah sedotan untuk membantu sang nona untuk melegakan tenggorokannya yang mulai kering. Wanita itupun melemparkan senyum penuh rasa terima kasih kepada pria itu.

" Aku akan selalu baik-baik saja nona. Sampai sang kuasa memintaku untuk kembali padanya, aku akan selalu baik-baik saja nona. Sepertinya kesehatanmu semakin memburuk semenjak aku terakhir kali melihatmu, nona," jawab pria tua itu masih dengan tatapan yang lembut serta senyum tipisnya yang hanya ditujukan untuknya.

" Aku senang mendengarnya, _orabeoni_. Apakah kau membawa kotak itu?" tanya gadis itu sambil mengisyaratkan lelaki itu untuk mendekat ke sisi tempat tidurnya itu.

" Entah bisikan apa, yang membuatku untuk membawa kotak itu. Ternyata memang itu keinginan nona. Beruntung aku mengeluarkannya dan membawanya kemari," canda sang mantan pelayan setia dari sang nona itu.

" Jadi selama ini kau menyimpan kotak berharga ini di dalam sebuah gudang, huh?! Kau memang benar-benar selalu kejam padaku, _orabeoni_," keluh sang nona.

" Jika aku kejam padamu, aku tidak akan membawakan kotak ini kehadapanmu yang mulia," canda lelaki tua itu lagi.

" Itu dia sifat _orabeoni_ yang selalu aku benci! Kau selalu menggodaku. Kau harus menenangkan dirimu Chanlie, tenang, tenang."

" Ah, bisakah kau membuka kotak itu untukku, _orabeoni_? Aku ingin mengenang rumah yang selalu dipenuhi dengan cahaya bulan yang keperakan itu," kata sang nona sambil menyamankan posisinya di atas ranjang rumah sakit tempat ia dirawat itu.

" Baiklah kalau begitu, mari kita kembali ke masa itu."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

" Ayah tahu ini keputusan yang sangat mendadak utukmu, tapi ayah harap kau bersedia untuk memenuhi permintaan dari ayah ini," kata seorang lelaki paruh baya yang masih tampak mempesona di usia senjanya itu.

" Tentu saja ayah, bukankah aku sudah berjanji akan memenuhi tanggung jawabku sebagai putri dari keluarga ini? Jika menikah dengan putra tuan Nam merupakan tanggung jawabku, akupun dengan senang hati untuk memenuhinya," jawab gadis berambut hitam sekelam malam itu dengan penuh keteguhan dengan sebuah senyum tak lupa terulas di wajah cantiknya.

" Ayah sungguh bangga kepadamu, Chanyeol-ah." Gadis menawan bernama Chanyeol itupun tersenyum dengan sangat menawan meskipun senyumnya itu tidak bisa mencapai mata bulatnya yang jernih itu.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

" Apakah _orabeoni_ mengetahui tentang lagu yang berasal dari kotak musik ini?" tanya gadis itu sembari menyesap teh hangat yang masih mengepulkan asapnya tanpa memandang laki-laki dewasa yang berada di hadapannya itu.

" Musik Waltz, benar bukan? Aku sering sekali mendengarnya, nyonya sangat sering memutar lagu itu hingga terdengar di seluruh penjuru rumah. Seingatku, nyonya sudah melakukannya semenjak mendiang ibuku bekerja disini."

" Apakah kau mengetahui cerita tentang lagu ini, _orabeoni_?" tanya gadis itu lagi lagi-lagi tanpa memandang laki-laki dewasa yang tampak memesona dengan siluetnya yang tergambar jelas dengan siraman sinar bulan yang berwarna keperakan itu. Tatapan mata nanar tergambar jelas di dalam mata bulat yang indah itu. Ia memandang sang rembulan yang bersinar dengan penuhnya di langit yang gelap dan dikelilingi oleh bintang-bintang yang tak terhingga banyaknya.

" Sepertinya aku tidak pernah mendengarnya," jawab laki-laki itu dengan kalem. Sesekali mata tajamnya mengarahkan padangannya ke arah gadis yang sedang memandang bulan dengan pandangan takjub sekaligus penuh dengan kesedihan. Ingin ia menghapuskan kesedihan itu dari wajah yang menawan hatinya semenjak gadis itu datang ke dunia ini.

" Ibu sering menceritakan padaku tentang cerita dibalik lagu ini. Kata ibu, lagu ini menceritakan tentang sebuah legenda dari tanah yang jauh. Legenda itu bercerita tentang sebuah kerajaan yang berada di surga. lagu itu percaya bahwa surga itu berada di bulan. Dan di surga itu berdirilah sebuah kerajaan yang indah dan damai. Dimana istana kerajaan yang indah itu, selalu disirami dengan cahaya yang lembut dan menentramkan. Di dalam keindahan yang damai itu, tinggalah seorang pria dan seorang wanita yang saling mencintai. Dengan diiringi musik ini dan kelembutan cahaya istana tersebut, mereka berdua menari dengan indahnya sesuai dengan irama musik tersebut. Dan keindahan tersebut semakin dilengkapi dengan mekarnya bunga _Queen of the night_ yang indah dan mempesona."

" Lalu, aku bertanya kepada ibu, mengapa lagu yang indah ini bercerita tentang orang-orang yang sudah meninggal. Aku sangat menyukai jawaban yang berikan oleh ibu saat itu," ada sedikit jeda di antara sepenggal cerita yang diceritakan oleh gadis itu.

Sedikit keraguan serta kesedihan yang mendalam tergambar jelas di dalam jeda yang menyesakkan itu.

Namun, ketika gadis itu akan melanjutkan kata-katanya, laki-laki itu sudah terlebih dahulu memaparkan jawabannya.

" Jawabannya adalah karena kedua orang yang sudah meninggal itu tidak bisa memenuhi harapan terdalam milik mereka berdua, yaitu mereka tidak bisa hidup bersama di kehidupan dunia mereka sehingga mereka memohon agar di kehidupan mereka yang selanjutnya harapan tersebut dapat terkabul," begitulah jawaban pria itu.

Gadis itupun tertegun dengan jawaban itu. Ia pun mendongak dan memandang laki-laki yang sudah hampir selama tujuh belas tahun bersama dengannya itu. Sejenak, ia melihat sekelebat kesedihan yang dalam terpantul dari bola mata tajam berwarna hitam itu.

" Meskipun cerita itu begitu indah dan mengagumkan, namun, terdengar sangat menyedihkan pada saat yang sama, bagaimana menurutmu Chanlie?" gadis itupun kembali terhenyak dengan pandangan yang penuh dengan kesedihan di wajah tampan yang begitu ia puja mungkin semenjak ia bisa mengingat dengan jelas.

Ingin ia menyetuh wajah penuh dengan lukisan kesedihan itu dan menghapus seluruh kesedihan yang lelaki itu rasakan tapi, ia hanya bisa menggenggam erat kedua tangannya.

Ia sadar dalam beberapa hari lagi ia tidak bisa lagi memandang wajah di hadapannya itu dengan pandangan memuja seperti biasanya. Demi kewajibannya kepada keluarganya, ia harus menjadi pendamping hidup dari orang lain selain namja yang ia cintai itu.

" Ah, ternyata _orabeoni_ juga sudah mendengar cerita itu dari ibu, ya? Percuma saja aku menceritakan cerita itu kepada _orabeoni_," gerutu Chanyeol dengan suara yang kelewat ceria dari biasanya.

" _Eoh_? Berarti tebakanku tadi benar, padahal aku hanya menebak sesuai dengan apa yang ada di pikiranku. Tak kusangka jawaban itu memang benar," balas pria itu.

Sebuah senyum lembut terulas di bibir tipis itu ketika mata keduanya bertemu pandang. Sang gadis pun kelabakan dengan senyum menawan lelaki yang dicintainya itu ditujukan kepadanya.

Ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya kemanapun asalkan bukan ke arah mata tajam yang memandangnya lekat serta senyuman lembut yang menjadi pemandangan langka pada lelaki cuek itu.

" Berkat ibu, aku selalu bertanya-tanya apakah cinta di kehidupan selanjutnya memang benar-benar ada. Tetapi, semakin lama aku berpikir mungkin cerita itu tidak benar dan hanyalah sebuah cerita karangan ibu saja," kata gadis itu dengan suara yang lemah. Sejenak gadis itu merasakan kehampaan sampai akhirnya sebuah tangan hangat mengusak rambut hitam legamnya itu dengan lembut.

" Tidurlah, Chanli. Mulai sekarang kau harus beristirahat lebih banyak. Terlebih lagi, musim gugur sebentar lagi akan segera datang, itu tidak baik untuk tubuhmu. Mulai sekarang kau juga harus menjaga tubuhmu, karena mulai saat ini tubuhmu juga milik calon suamimu," dengan itu sang pelayan pun undur diri dari ruangan bermandikan cahaya bulan itu.

Hanya ada sang gadis yang duduk meringkuk di kursi tempat ia duduk sedari tadi, ucapan sang pelayan meskipun benar adanya, terasa seperti ribuan jarum es menghujam seluruh tubuhnya.

" Ada apa dengan diriku? Kenapa dadaku terasa sesak begini dengan hanya memikirkan cerita itu? Cerita itu hanyalah karangan ibu saja dan tidak mungkin untuk ada di kehidupan nyata," gumam gadis itu pada dirinya sendiri di tengah-tengah kegelapan malam.

" Benar karena aku tidak bisa lagi memilikimu _orabeoni_. Dalam tujuh hari lagi, akau akan menikah dengan orang lain yang bukan dirimu. Aku mencintaimu Kris Wu, tetapi, kenapa takdir begitu kejam padaku. Seandainya cerita itu benar, bisakah aku memohon agar di kehidupan nanti aku bisa bersama-sama denganmu Kris Wu?" tanpa sadar air mata membanjiri kedua belah pipi bulat itu.

" Kenapa aku tidak bisa memilikimu, Kris Wu? Kenapa takdir sebegitu kejamnya kepada kita berdua? Aku tidak bisa jika bukan denganmu, Kris Wu. Aku hanya menginginkanmu, hanya kaulah yang kuinginkan. Satu-satunya," bisiknya lirih ditengah air mata yang semakin membanjiri pipi bulat itu.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hari ke empat belas di bulan ke sebelas dalam penanggalan modern menjadi hari yang paling menyesakkan sekaligus hari yang akan merubah hidupnya bagi seorang gadis yang baru saja menginjakkan kakinya di dalam dunia orang-orang dewasa yang tidak lagi dipenuhi dengan fantasi semata.

Gadis itu lagi-lagi harus tertampar pada kenyataan bahwa ia sebentar lagi akan menjadi pendamping seseorang dimana orang tersebut bukanlah orang yang selalu berada di dalam fantasinya. Ia harus meninggalkan keinginan itu dan menghadapi kenyataan bahwa ia harus dibebani dengan kenyataan yang ada di hadapannya.

Gadis itu memandang nanar sebuah hanbok indah berwarna merah biru yang tergantung pada gantungan kayu tradisional di hadapannya.

Ya, hari ini ia akan menjadi penanda perjalanannya yang baru sebagai seorang istri dari Nam Woohyun. Anak dari sahabat keluarga ayahnya yang sudah banyak membantu keluarganya dalam membangun kembali bisnis keluarganya yang hancur akibat perang yang berkecamuk di seluruh penjuru Korea tiga tahun yang lalu.

" Saya harap nona sudah bisa mulai bersiap-siap sebentar lagi, nanti sore, tuan Shim beserta keluarganya akan datang ke tempat upacara. Jadi persiapan akan dimulai sebentar lagi agar tidak mengganggu jalannya upacara peresmian," kata sang pelayan dengan suara yang cukup keras sehingga membuat gadis itu terlonjak dibuatnya.

" Ah, iya. Ibu sudah memberitahuku malam sebelumnya," jawab gadis itu singkat tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari pakaian yang sebentar lagi akan dikenakannya.

" Saya turut bahagia atas pernikahan nona..." kata sang pelayan. Namun, belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kata-katanya, suara lembut sang nona sudah menyelanya.

" Sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan nona, itu terdengar sangat dingin untukku," potong gadis itu dengan suara ceria yang dibuat-buat.

" Mengertilah Park Chanli, aku tidak lagi bisa memanggilmu Chanli di hadapan semua orang. Terlebih lagi mulai saat ini aku tidak bisa lagi dengan bebas memanggilmu seperti itu, apa yang akan dikatakan oleh suamimu nanti, jika mendapati kedekatan di antara istri dan pelayannya," kata sang pelayan dengan lembut.

" Ah, benar. Bagaimana aku bisa melupakan hal sekecil itu ya... maafkan aku _orabeoni_. Entah kenapa aku bisa melupakan hal sepenting itu." Jawaban itu terdengar dingin dan kosong, namun, gadis itu lagi-lagi bertahan untuk tidak memalingkan wajahnya pada pria di belakangnya.

" Nona pasti bisa menjalani semua itu. Nona sudah sangat bekerja keras selama ini, saya yakin nona pasti tidak akan menemui kesulitan yang berarti."

" Aku mengerti, _orabeoni_."

" Kalau pun ada kesulitan nona bisa meminta bantuan kepada saya kapan saja karena saya juga akan melayani keluarga Shim. Saya sudah berjanji kepada tuan besar untuk mengikuti kemanapun nona pergi," kata sang pelayan dengan intonasi yang terdengar datar dan tanpa ada perasaan tergambar di dalamnya.

" Aku mengerti, Kris Wu. Aku sangat mengerti," jawab gadis itu dengan suara bergetar. Gadis itupun akhirnya menolehkan wajahnya menatap lelaki yang sudah cukup lama berdiri di belakangnya.

Butiran air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mata bulat yang kini berpendar penuh dengan kesedihan. Sinar mentari pagi yang baru menampakkan dirinya dari ufuk timur membuat siluet gadis itu seakan dipenuhi dengan cahaya dan mengabur dari pandangan mata laki-laki itu.

Pemandangan yang ada di hadapan laki-laki itu membuat tubuhnya tergerak secara tiba-tiba tidak berdasarkan perintah otaknya yang selalu membuatnya menjaga jarak dengan gadis itu. Ia memeluk erat tubuh mungil yang hanya bisa ia gapai di dalam mimpi tersebut dengan erat. Seakan ia tidak bisa lagi melepaskan gadis itu dan menyerahkannya kepada orang lain.

" Jangan coba-coba untuk menghilang dari pandanganku, Park Chanli. Dan jika kau baik-baik saja, kumohon jangan lagi menitikkan air mata dari mata indah milik mu ini. Tolong kabulkan permintaanku ini, Chanyeol-ah..." kata pria itu dengan jeda pada akhir kalimat itu.

" Jangan menangis, kumohon. Karena aku tidak bisa dan tidak diperbolehkan untuk menghapus air matamu menggunakan kedua tanganku ini, kumohon," lanjut pria itu. Mata gadis yang berada didalam rengkuhan pria itupun terbelalak mendengar pernyataan laki-laki yang selama ini hanya bisa ia kagumi dari jauh itu.

" Aku sudah berjanji padamu dan kepada diriku sendiri untuk mendukung keinginanmu untuk memikul semua tanggung jawab keluargamu sebagai satu-satunya putri dari keluargamu. Aku hanya bisa mendukungmu."

" Aku tidak bisa meraihmu tapi entah semenjak kapan aku tidak lagi bisa menerima kehadiran wanita atau gadis manapun selain dirimu. Kehadiranmu terlalu kuat di dalam hati maupun pikiranku. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin mengatakan ini padamu karena setelah aku mengungkapkan perasaanku ini pun tidak akan merubah apapun di antara kita bahwa kau terlalu jauh bagiku, Park Chanli. Tapi, hanya untuk kali ini saja, biarkan aku menyatakannya," jantung gadis itu berdebar menanti pernyataan yang selama ini ia nanti.

" Aku mencintaimu, Chanyeol-ah. Selama ini aku selalu mencintaimu sampai-sampai aku tidak menyadari kapan peraasaan ini mulai muncul di dalam hatiku. Aku sungguh mencintaimu, gadis kecilku yang manis," seketika itu juga semua air mata dan perasaan kompleks yang selama ini terkumpul untuk pria itu tumpah bersamaan.

Air mata turun membanjiri kedua belah pipi bulat itu. Perasaan bahagia dan penyesalan yang tak tertahankan itu tumpah bersamaan. Hingga ia pun bingung bagaimana ia harus mengungkapkan perasaan itu.

Namun, satu hal yang gadis itu lakukan adalah merengkuh pria yang berada di dalam jangkauannya itu semakin dekat ke dalam rengkuhannya.

Gadis itu bisa merasakan tetesan basah muncul di pakaiannya. Air mata yang turun dari kedua matanya itupun semakin banyak ketika menyadari lelaki yang ia cintai itu turut meneteskan air mata kesedihan dan penyesalan. Kedua manusia itupun menangis meratapi cinta mereka di dalam rengkuhan belahan jiwa mereka itu.

Pelukan gadis itupun melonggar dan salah satu tangannya meraih sebuah benda yang sedari tadi berada di dalam saku pakaiannya.

" _Orabeoni_, mulai nanti sore hingga seterusnya, aku memang akan tetap menjadi seorang Park Chanyeol. Namun, semua orang di sekitarku akan mengharapkan peranku sebagi seorang nyonya keluarga Shim. Aku tidak bisa lagi hidup sebagai seorang Park Chanyeol yang akan selalu mencintai orabeoni apapun keadaannya..."

Mata bulat yang masih dipenuhi dengan air mata itupun mendongak dan memandang mata hitam tajam yang selalu memandangnya lembut itu. Benar saja, mata tajam yang terlihat memerah itupun mengarahkan pandangan lembutnya kepada gadis yang cukup mungil yang masih berada di dalam rengkuhannya itu.

" Aku ingin _orabeoni_ menyimpan kotak musik pemberian _orabeoni_ ini. Aku akan menyimpan seluruh perasaanku sebagai seorang Park Chanyeol yang selalu mencintai dan dicintai oleh Kris Wu di dalam kotak musik ini. Jika legenda itu memang benar adanya, aku akan terus memohon kepada yang kuasa agar suatu hari nanti kita akan bersatu seperti cerita itu," kata gadis itu dengan air mata yang kembali berjatuhan di kedua belah pipi itu.

" Chanyeol-ah. Park Chanyeol. Gadis kecilku, Park Chanli. Satu-satunya permata yang akan selalu ada di dalam hatiku dan tak tergantikan. Chanli," dengan suara dalamnya pria itu berkali-kali memanggil nama gadis itu. Panggilan penuh perasaan itu menggetarkan seluruh hati dan tubuh gadis yang kembali berada di dalam rengkuhan pria dewasa itu.

" Aku mencintaimu, _orabeoni_."

" Aku pun begitu." Kedua wajah rupawan itupun mendekat hingga akhirnya tidak ada jarak di antara keduanya. Bersamaan dengan ciuman yang penuh perasaan itu, matahari benar-benar menunjukkan dirinya di ufuk timur yang menandakan waktu singkat mereka telah berakhir.

Siang itu, matahari bersinar dengan cerahnya mengiringi sebuah upacara sakral yang menandai penyatuan dua keluarga. Selama upacara pernikahan itu dilangsungkan, tidak ada sedikitpun gangguan yang muncul dan mengganggu jalannya upacara khidmat yang berlangsung selama beberapa jam tersebut.

Sang pelayan berdiri di belakang sang nona dengan setia menyertai sang nona dalam sepanjang upacara tersebut. Keduannya hanya bisa tersenyum pedih di dalam hati mereka masing-masing atas takdir yang sudah mereka pilih untuk mereka jalani masing-masing.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

" Bulan purnama terlihat sangat sempurna hari ini. Benar-benar hari yang sangat indah untuk melakukan perjalanan," kata gadis itu sambil mengagumi bulan yang bersinar dengan indah di atas langit kota Seoul itu.

Setelah sekian lama berpisah dari nona kecilnya itu, tidak ada sedikitpun hal yang berubah dari gadis kecil yang dulu selalu menempelinya kemanapun ia pergi itu. Ia masih saja seorang yang selalu terpesona akan keindahan sinar bulan yang keperakan itu.

Lelaki tua yang kini duduk di sisi ranjang rawat itupun mengulaskan sebuah senyum lembut kepada wanita yang selalu menjadi pemilik hatinya itu.

" Hei, _orabeoni_. Apakah kau ingat tentang kejadian yang menimpa kita bertiga, kau, kotak musik ini dan aku?" tanya gadis itu sambil menatap bulan penuh yang makin tinggi dan menyinari ruangan itu. Bibit tebalnya mengangkat sebuah lengkungan yang tampak tulus dan lembut di dalamnya.

" Tentu saja, saat itu aku sampai harus mendapatkan perawatan medis karena harus menangkapmu yang dengan santainya berkata kau tidak ingin kotak musik ini rusak karena kau tidak sengaja melepaskannya," canda pria tua itu sambil menikmati alunan waltz yang kini terdengar memenuhi seluruh ruangan rawat itu.

Sampai-sampai orang-orang yang berkumpul di depan ruangan tersebut dapat mendengar sayup-sayup alunan musik waltz tua yang masih tetap terdengar indah itu lewat pintu yang sengaja dibiarkan terbuka itu.

" Tuh, lagi-lagi kau kejam padaku! Tapi aku bersyukur karena semenjak saat itu aku menyadari perasaanku padamu. Aku rasa aku sudah cukup banyak memberikan kebahagiaan untuk keluargaku. Kini saatnya kau harus membiarkanku untuk membahagiakanmu, Kris Wu."

" Aku selalu mendapatkan kebahagiaan darimu dengan melihatmu bahagia, nona. Dan lagi aku ini adalah penggemar beratmu, jadi sampai kapanpun aku akan bahagia dengan kehadiranmu dan kebahagiaanmu sendiri."

" Kau selalu saja pandai membuat hati seorang wanita berdesir, orabeoni. Kau benar-benar _playboy_ sejati."

" Sepertinya waktu kita semakin dekat."

" Kalau begitu, apakah kau sidap untuk pergi denganku, nona Chanli?"

" Tentu saja, aku sudah menatikannya sejak saat itu, Kris Wu."

Suara percakapan itupun terhenti bersamaan dengan melemahnya alunan waltz yang terdengar dari kotak musik itu.

Sebuah suara datar keras, yang terdengar pada detik berikutnya membuat semua orang yang mendengarnya terkaget-kaget dan segera berlari untuk menggapai petugas medis yang bertanggung jawab saat itu.

Tangan keduanya bertaut, di antara dengan sinar keperakan sang bulan, sepasang kekasih itu menari dengan indahnya di antara hamparan bintang dan selimut hitam kelam dengan iringan musik waltz yang menggema hingga ke ujung dunia.

**-END-**

**Tambahan : orabeoni adalah sebutan untuk kakak laki-laki atau bentuk "oppa" dalam bahasa yang lebih formal... **

**A/N: maafkan atas semua typo yang ada di atas yaaa... dan tolong berikan kritik dan sarannya... karena baru kali ini aku bikin sebuah proyek remake yang bisa diselesaikan.. karena sebelumnya nggak ada yang pernah selesai... oh dan cerita ini memang sudah pernah di publish dengan judul yang sama tetapi dengan cast yang berbeda, tapi authornya tetep sama kok hehehe... Dan lagi untuk yang ini, sudah di edit di beberapa bagian... **

**Makasih udah baca dan jangan lupa tinggalkan komentarnya yaaa XDDD *bow bareng Krisyeol Hun***

**Regards,**

**Kim Sora **


End file.
